


Their Flower

by tendousfinggerss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drinking, Eren Yeagar is your Twin Brother, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Multi, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendousfinggerss/pseuds/tendousfinggerss
Summary: i accidentally deleted it cuz im a dumbass so here it is again
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Socks

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally deleted it cuz im a dumbass so here it is again

You drearily opened your eyes to the sound of the morning bell ringing. Rolling over you laid back on the bed looking at the ceiling for a minute.  _ It's still early, there were only 3 hits to the bell which means it's around 6:30  _ you thought to yourself before pulling the covers over your head and going back to sleep. 

*bell noises*

Opening your eyes once more you were nearly blinded by the light streaming in from the window. “ssss” you hiss holding up your hand in a futile attempt to avert some of the light from coming in. Groaning to yourself before dropping your hand at your side and heaving your very tired body out of bed. 

Your feet touched the nearly frozen wooden floors of your room making you jump back onto the bed. You quickly grabbed the long, white socks you had taken off in your sleep that had ended up on the foot of the bed. You always hated socks, they made you overheat and got really uncomfortable after a while. Your mother always insisted on you wearing them to bed in fear of you getting frostbite… 

_ “Eren! Stop running around, it's time for bed! Mikasa, did you close the window like I asked you? Y/n do you have your socks on?” she said while running after a giggling Eren who thought it was always funny to do this right before bed. “I closed the window,” Mikasa said with her usual cold and simple tone of voice before grabbing Eren and holding him still so Mom could catch him.  _

_ “Mikasa let go!” Eren cried struggling to get free from her strong grasp as Mom went over to him and grabbed his arms. Leaning down to his level, she said with a soft but also stern voice, “Eren, why must you always do this, you need to sleep, ok? And where are your socks? You’ll catch a cold, y/n bring your brother's socks over here please.” she said, looking over to me.  _

_ I shuffled over to grab his socks from the bed before sluggishly walking over to hand them to her. “Thank you y/n,” she said as I placed them in her hand and she leaned down to give me a kiss on your forehead. Smiling to myself, I went over to Mikasa, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed as Mom put on Eren’s socks while he clung to her shoulder. _

_ Just as I laid down on the bed, I heard the door open in the other room, meaning that dad was finally home.  _

_ “Dad!” Eren yelled before running out of the room with one and a half socks on. “Eren! Wait” Mom said scurrying after him. “Grisha, please tell your son to get to bed.”  _

_ Dad laughed before looking down at Eren and giving him that famous listen-to-your-mother stare. Making Eren run back into the bedroom. “Hi dear,” Dad said before giving Mom a kiss on the cheek. “You’re home late today,” she said, rather annoyed that she had to take care of all three of the kids by herself for the whole day. _

_ “I know dear, one of my clients unexpectedly went into preterm labor while I was visiting.” He said, placing his hat and jacket on the back of the door before heading into the bedroom. “I guess you can’t do anything about that…” Mom said under her breath before following him back to your room.  _

_ “Dad! How was your day?” I said excitedly, jumping off the bed and running over to give him a hug. “It was good y/n, I actually helped a family meet their baby today!” he said, patting my head and ruffling up my hair. _

_ I looked up at him in awe, I was always so amazed by the work he did. Growing up, I always aspired to be a doctor. Helping people, curing illnesses, making them feel better. I had regularly thought of becoming one when I was older, especially after what happened with Mikasa’s parents… _

_ “Now why aren’t you all in bed yet?” he said standing up looking at the three of us with a stern look on his face. My eyes widened as I dashed over to the bed before climbing in next to Mikasa.  _

_ “Eren was running around,” Mikasa said, pointing her finger rigidly at Eren, who had already started to protest that it wasn’t all his fault while also climbing into bed. _

_ “It's late, almost 10:00, you three should know better than to be up this late,” he said, pulling the covers over the three of us and making sure we were all comfortable.  _

_ “Sorry,” said Mikasa before Eren and I repeated “sorry, Dad,” in unison then turning over to go to sleep. Looking back to see the three of us already fast asleep, Mom blew the lights out before closing the door softly so as not to wake us.  _

No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t seem to make out the details of your parent’s faces anymore. Without any pictures of them, their appearances had been slowly slipping from your memory. It had been almost 8 years since the attack on Shiganshina, 8 whole years since you had seen your parents.

Swallowing hard, you pushed the thoughts and remaining memories of them to the back of your mind. Thinking of them only reminded you of everything you had lost because of the titans. 

_ Titans, tsk, big ugly lugs of rotten meat with no mind or thoughts at all except one; eat.  _ It was common knowledge that they didn’t need to eat humans to survive, but still. Their drive and motivation to devour us whole was almost inconceivable. 

If you hadn’t seen their hunger and desire with your own eyes, you wouldn’t have believed the stories that people told. What you and your brother saw that day when you were thrown over Hannes’ shoulder, shaped the both of you for the rest of your lives. 

Eren had always been more vocal and upfront with his hatred towards titans, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to be saying things along the lines of “I will slaughter them all!” whenever anyone so much as brought up the subject. While you also shared in his hatred and hostility towards the titans, you preferred to just avoid talking about them at all unless absolutely necessary. Whenever you talked about them you felt as if you were on fire. On fire with all the pain and fear that coursed through you when you saw your mom killed. 

But you also felt as if something was taking over you in those moments. Something that was you but also wasn’t. It was strong, almost like pure instinct that you could lose yourself to if you gave it the chance.

~

You pull your boots up to where they cover just above your knees then check yourself in the mirror. Everything looked presentable, the grey button-up shirt had just been straightened, your pants were fresh and clean and the short brown jacket had been pressed last night. Putting on your straps that went from your boots to your shoulders, you made sure you had everything.

You scurried out the door, not wanting to be late for breakfast. On your way there you saw Mikasa and Armin at Eren’s cabin trying to get him to come out.

Breakfast was in 6 minutes and if you were late Commander Sadies would make mincemeat out of you. You roll your eyes before trudging over to the small wooden building and up the steps to the front door. You saw Armin trying to drag Eren out of bed while Mikasa just stood nearby telling him what would happen if he was late. 

“Just five more minutes Armin, let me sleep!” he said with a muffled voice against his pillow while Armin was holding on to his arm and trying to pull him up. “Eren, breakfast is 5 minutes from now, you will be late if you sleep in for 5 more minutes,” Mikasa said with her usual tone. She was standing behind Armin, obviously trying to keep her composure and not snatch him out of bed.

“E ren Jaeger, get your ass up out of that bed before I drag you out by your hair.” At this, Eren quickly propped his head up looking over at you standing in the doorway with your arms crossed. Mikasa and Armin also turned their heads over to you, knowing that if anyone could get him up, it would be you. 

Eren sighed before grabbing his arm back from Armin and using it to push himself off the bed. He was still wearing his uniform from the day before, granted it was much more wrinkled and messy-looking than it should have been. 

His shirt was tucked in on the right side of his body, while on the other it was both unbuttoned and rumpled up, being folded in what seemed like ten different directions. His pants were barely hanging on to his body because the belt had somehow come undone in his sleep and was wrapped around his legs like some kind of snake. 

_ Of course he didn’t change out his clothes from yesterday, what a slob, _ you thought to yourself as he pulled on his boots and stood back up.

You looked up at his face, which had been imprinted by the edge of his pillow. Your gaze was then snatched by his hair that looked like it had just been struck by a lightning bolt, the strands sticking up in different directions. Smiling, you walk over to your idiotic-looking twin brother and reach up to fix his hair so he doesn’t look as bad. 

“Aye! I can take care of myself y/n!” he yelled, swatting your hands away from his head. “Oh, can you? Sorry, I couldn’t tell because I was too busy waking your lazy ass up so that you wouldn’t be late to breakfast for the  **_third_ ** time this month!” you shot back, your arms crossed firmly over your chest.

Sighing, you put your hands down at your sides and walked back to the door, leaning on it before bowing and saying, “after you, princess,” with a smirk.

He scoffed at your behavior before walking past you in the doorway and giving you the side-eye. “Oi! Don’t look at me like that, you big ape!” you said smacking him over the back of the head with your hand, earning snickers from Armin and a small chuckle from Mikasa. 

“What the hell was that for, you idiot!?” he said, rubbing the back of his head as if you had severely injured him.  _ Such a child, _ you thought, rolling your eyes. 

“For almost making us late you fucking moron, now come on before we actually are!” you said, grabbing onto Mikasa’s arm and running off to the dining hall.

  
  



	2. Marco

Breakfast today was just like any other day; Eren arguing about something with Jean, as always. Sasha eating everything in sight while laughing with Connie. Then there was you, Marco, Mikasa, and Armin sitting at your usual table, making simple conversation.

“You got here just in time,” Marco said before taking a bite of the nearly stale bread that was always provided. “Ten seconds later and Commander would have had the four of you running laps all day.” You scoffed, “Like I would let Eren take time away from our last break day,” giving Marco a mischievous side eye that no one other than Mikasa noticed. 

You and Marco had been dating for a couple years now. Unlike Hanna and Franz, who made their relationship extremely obvious, you and he decided to keep it to yourselves. The only other people that knew about it were Mikasa and Jean. 

Jean found out when Marco accidentally let it slip while talking about how good you were in training. Jean agreed to keep it a secret, but always teased the two of you about it. 

Mikasa discovered the secret relationship when she walked into your cabin while you and Marco were making out on the bed.  She just stood there with her normal expression before turning to walk out of the room and apologizing. Then saying something about her looking for Eren and awkwardly closing the door.

_ She was always looking for Eren _ , you thought. Ever since you were kids she was always the one to find him fighting some of the neighborhood kids over something. While you were his big sister, Mikasa, it seems, was always able to protect him better because of some unseen drive.

At first, you had thought it was because he saved her from the human traffickers that killed her parents. Yet, after years of training and saving him from countless, troubling situations that he got himself into, you realized that it was something much more than that. She loved him, truly and wholly. Honestly, you felt kind of bad for her, not because she wouldn’t have a chance with him, but because he’s too much of a fool to figure it out.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a sudden slam of a mug on a table not too far away from you. Looking over at the origin of the sound, you saw Jean and Eren fighting about something while everyone around them had formed a circle and started chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” I look over at Mikasa, who is already getting out of her seat and rushing over to pull Eren off of him while Marco does the same with Jean. 

“Stop fighting guys, it’s just a waste of time. Someone could get hurt!” you hear Armin say to avail. When Mikasa and Marco had finally pulled them off of each other, you marched up to Eren and started chewing him out. 

When you had finished yelling, he opened his mouth ready to spew out a whole list of curses and comebacks but before he had the chance you said, “don’t give me any of that bullshit that you like to pull about me only being older than you by six minutes. Everyone here knows that I can still beat your scrawny ass in three seconds flat.”  He shakes himself loose from Mikasa yelling “I’m not your kid or your little brother,” causing her to draw back, clearly upset. 

You kick his feet out from under him, earning encouraging remarks from Sasha and Connie. Pinning him to the ground with his arm behind his back before saying, “but I am, you dip-shit, now stop acting like a goddamned baby and grow up,” pushing his head into the floor before getting back up. 

Brushing the dust off of yourself and groaning seeing that your newly cleaned uniform was already dirty. You then turn to Mikasa and link her arm in yours, walking away to the sound of Jean laughing his ass off while Armin helps Eren up. You and Mikasa talk about Eren while walking back to your cabin. Looking around to make sure no one is near you, and once you’re certain that no one is, you whisper to Mikasa, “you’re in love with Eren, right?” 

This was the first time in your life that you had seen her a flustered, blushing mess. She tries to deny it, looking away. However, the second she looks back to you, she gives in with a sigh before nodding. A large smile grows over your face as you mentally pat yourself on the back for finally getting her to admit it. You clearly see that she has gotten uncomfortable, “is it really that obvious?” she asks under her breath. 

“Well…,” you trail off, looking at the sky and taking in the warmth of the day. “I’m not going to lie to you, it’s very obvious, but don’t worry too much.” You say, looking over at her, “my idiot of a brother doesn’t have the brains to figure it out on his own.” This earned a small sigh of relief before a quick chuckle from the usually stern girl. “Well, I better get back to Eren and Armin, we are going to hang out at that new pub that opened up in town,” she said as we arrived back at my cabin. “Would you like to come?” she asked, waiting for a response that meant that she didn’t have to babysit both of them for the entire day by herself. 

“As much as I would  _ love  _ to come and watch them get absolutely shitfaced with you, I have a date,” you said with a sly smile and wink before walking inside and taking off your boots. “Marco and I’s anniversary is only three days away, and Commander said that we wouldn’t be having a day off for a while after today, so we decided to celebrate today!” you said excitedly.

“Oh, please keep an eye on them and make sure they don’t drink too much, we don’t want a repeat of what happened last time…, ” you said, thinking back to that time that Eren and Armin started throwing up absolutely everywhere,  _ including _ the Commander’s lap. Of course, angering the Commander and causing the entire camp to run laps for hours. 

She agrees before walking out the door and muttering something along the lines of “have fun with Marco.” 

Sighing to yourself, you start to take off your uniform that you had gotten dirty when yelling at Eren. Walking over to your small dresser and opening the top drawer, you picked out a long, white pleated skirt and light pink button-up. 

Pulling the skirt over your waist and zipping it up, you then slid the cold sleeves of the shirt over your exposed skin. Just as you had finished buttoning it up you felt arms wrap around your waist before turning around to see Marco. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asks after leaning down to kiss you, you nod in response before kissing again, smiling, and walking out the door. You spend almost the entirety of the day with Marco. He takes you to a pond in the mountains by the camp that is far enough away so that people wouldn’t easily find you. The pond has a gorgeous field surrounding it with vibrant, blue and purple Bellflowers scattered everywhere.

He places the woven basket, which he had carried all the way up the mountain, under a nearby tree. Then, he leaned down to pull out a blanket, laying it carefully down and making sure all the edges were being held down by something, so it wouldn’t blow away.

You loved how he always thought of everything, even the little things. He never ceased to surprise you with the extent of his care and love for you. Ever since you started dating, he had always been there to support you and help you if you required it. He had always put your needs before his own, which made you mad because it was sometimes at his own cost. 

You never wanted to be a burden for someone else, but Marco made you feel like it was  _ his _ choice and not some chore that he felt compelled to do. That was another thing you loved about him. 

He never made you mad or upset. Usually, he was the one to pull you out of those moods by making you laugh or just holding you, until you felt what seemed like a hundred times better. 

~

It was about noon, as the sun rose in the sky, the hotter it got. After a while, you got tired of it and dragged him into the water. He tried to splash you, causing your competitiveness to kick in and splash him right back with more force. 

The two of you ran after each other in the water, laughing and yelling while getting absolutely drenched. 

You stopped for a second to catch your breath and adjust the knot you had put in your skirt in an effort to keep it dry. Marco also stopped a couple feet away from you and turned to look at you. 

He watched you pull your hair out of its tight ponytail and shake your head, allowing your h/l, h/c hair to flow freely. “Beautiful,” he muttered with a smile on his face, causing you to look over at him.

His hair had many wet spots, making it look like he had just gotten out of the bath. His white shirt was almost completely see-through from all the water that had gotten on it. He had this stupid “in-love” look on his face, causing you to blush because he looked at you like you were the most beautiful person on the planet. 

Rushing over to him, you jumped out of the water and into his arms, the surprise catching him off guard and knocking the both of you over into the cool water.

~

The rest of the day, you sit under the tree snacking on things that he brought for you to eat and giving meaningful pecks every now and then. 

“Are you sure that you don’t want anything for our anniversary? Four years is a long time, you know?” you say, looking up at him from your spot in his lap. “Yes I’m sure, being here with you is enough for me,” he said, leaning down to give you a kiss. “Then it's enough for me too, don't think of pulling the same thing you did last year and spending a lot of money on me.” You said, looking down at your wrist and running your fingers over the gold chain bracelet with a small flower charm that he had given you last year. 

He gives a soft chuckle before agreeing and saying, “anything for you, flower.” You blushed at the nickname that he had given you three years ago.

You didn’t know what to get him for your one year anniversary, and you were running out of time to find something. Walking back from a long day of training, something caught your eye from the grass by the edge of camp. You walked over to see the blue and purple Bellflowers growing by themselves. You picked a couple and hid them in your room until later that night when you met up with Marco. 

When you gave them to him, he looked so happy. He said they reminded him of you and how perfect you were. After that, he would always call you his flower. 

~

Just before sunset, you both decided it was time to head back to camp and packed up your things. Once you made sure everything was in place, you grabbed each others’ hands and started heading down the mountain together.

Getting back just before dinner, you sit across from each other at a table and start eating. Mere seconds later, a drunk Eren and Armin walk through the door. Soon, everyone in the cafeteria’s ears are filled with the extreme off-key singing of the boys. 

Mikasa walks in soon after them and attempts to take the drinks from their hands, which had almost spilled everywhere from the ceaseless swinging of their arms. 

You sigh and use your arms to push yourself out of your seat before pulling Eren by the ear and sitting him down at the table. He starts to whine about how mean you are to him but you just ignore him. “Marco, can you get Eren some food before he starts throwing up everywhere please?” you ask, clearly annoyed with your drunken brother. Marco agrees, getting up for a second to get the food. 

Just before he comes back, Mikasa finally gets Armin to sit down at the table. He then goes on to start talking about some random book he read a while back that had a sex scene. He then goes on to tell us all about that one scene, for which he definitely did not spare  _ any _ details. 

“What the hell happened to them, I thought you were looking after them?” you asked with a slight chuckle, looking up at Mikasa before smacking Eren's hand away because he was trying to grab his drink back from you. “I was, but then they said they were going to the bathroom and then they snuck back to the bar and took as many shots as they could before coming back, completely plastered” she said, patting a now sobbing Armin on the back . 

Marco came back a couple seconds later with the food, placing it in front of them before sitting back down. Most of us ate quietly, besides Eren, who went on a long and angry rant about titans. When everyone was done eating, you and Marco help Eren to his room while Mikasa helps Armin, who had fallen asleep. 

Marco waited in the doorway while you got Eren onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him. Just as you were about to walk away, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back. He looked up at you with tears in his eyes, “please… don't tell mom,” he pleaded to you. 

This brought tears to your eyes because neither of you had talked about mom in years, placing your hand on his face before saying “I won't, now go to sleep.” He turned over and fell asleep almost immediately as you walked over to Marco before putting your head on his chest. Silently, you let out tears over your mother that you had held in for a while. 

He looked surprised at first before he put his arms around you, holding tightly while rubbing your back and telling you it would all be alright. When you had finished crying, the two of you went back to your cabin and laid down together. The both of you falling asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Rose Petals

Early the next morning, before the bells even start ringing, you hear Marco get up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he says in almost a whisper, “I need to get back to my cabin before someone realizes that I stayed here last night,” he said pulling on his boots. 

“Hey, what if we didn’t have to sneak around anymore, what if we just told people?” You said tiredly wiping your eyes so they could adjust to the darkness. He looked up from tying his boots as a soft smile grew across his face. “You want to start telling people?” he said with a hopeful look on his face.

“Well, maybe not today… I need time to prepare myself for Eren’s tantrum,” you said sarcastically. “How about in two days, on our actual anniversary?” he asked, grabbing the belt that he had placed on the bedside table the night before. “Yea, that works for me,” you said, pulling the covers back over your nose so just your eyes and the top of your head were peaking out. 

He chuckled before looking out the window to make sure that no one was outside yet. He then came back over to you and gave you a kiss before walking to the door. “I love you,” you called quietly, making him turn around just outside of the door frame. “I love you too, flower,” before shutting the door quietly. 

Rolling over, you went back to sleep knowing that no one would be awake anytime soon. 

You woke up around 6:52, which was roughly 40 minutes before breakfast. Stretching your arms above your head, you walked into the bathroom to wash your face to wake yourself up a little more. 

Walking over to your uniform from yesterday that was laid over the desk chair, you realized that you had forgotten to get a clean one yesterday and groaned to yourself before putting it on anyway.

You always hated dirty things and prided yourself on keeping things as clean as possible. Eren, on the other hand, everything near him was usually in complete disarray. 

The two of you may be twins, but you two couldn’t be more different. He was much more outgoing and loud, while you usually tried to be the voice of reason in tense situations. However, there were times that you found yourself just as tenacious as him, if not more. Maybe it was more because of how much of your emotions that you suppressed all the time, or maybe you just had a natural predisposition to anger. 

Whatever the case was, you knew that you had to be strong for Eren, you knew that’s what your mother would have wanted. 

After you finished strapping up your boots, you walked in front of the mirror to see if there was anything you could do to make yourself look more decent. Sighing as you saw that there was nothing you could do, you walked out the door towards Eren’s cabin. You knew that he would probably be more of a pain to wake up, judging from his condition last night. 

As you were about to knock on the front door, you heard the sound of clothes being zipped up and shuffling inside.  _ Eren got up on his own? Really? After what I saw last night I assumed I’d have to actually drag him out of bed today.  _ Knocking on the door, you heard more shuffling before Eren came to the door, fully dressed.

“You're awake?” you asked, giving him a surprised look, seeing that his hair was still a mess. “Yeah I’m awake, why wouldn’t I be?” he said as you reached up to smooth it out a little. He dodged your hand and stepped back to let you into the room. 

You noticed how clean the room looked. Everything had been picked up and put away where it was supposed to be. “After last night I thought that you would be passed out till noon!” you said, walking over to the desk before sitting back on it. 

“We get to be out on the walls and join the Scouts today, y/n, it's an important day that you know I wouldn’t miss.” He said while looking into the mirror, trying to tame his hair. “Brush your teeth, I can still smell the alcohol on your breath,” you said, running your hand over the books on his desk. 

Feeling judged, he breathed out against his hand and was taken aback a bit before grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing his teeth. You chuckled at his behavior before turning back over to the books on his desk. 

One of them caught your eye, you recognized it from your childhood. It may not have been the same book, but it was the same issue. 

Grabbing it, you pulled it out in front of you and opened it up looking for  _ that _ page. When you found it, you ran your hands over the black and white images of the ocean that you had fawned over as kids. 

Armin would always talk about the world beyond the walls, how there were frozen tundras, rainforests, desserts, and oceans. You and Eren had always dreamed about leaving the confinement of the walls and seeing the ocean. It was this childhood dream that the four of you shared that kept you hopeful all these years. 

Eren had noticed what you were looking at and walked over to you. “I stole a copy of it from the military police library last year, I just needed to have it. To remind me.” He said softly, you could hear the pain in his voice. It made your heart ache knowing that you can’t help with his pain, mostly because it was the same as yours.

You closed the book and put it back in its place before grabbing the key necklace that was laying on his desk and walking over to him. 

You signaled for him to lean down so you could put it around his neck. You pulled your own necklace out from under your shirt collar and said, “These are a reminder as well, a reminder that we will get back home. And kill all the titans, that is a promise.” 

You clutched his necklace in your hand and looked up so your eyes met. He then reached his hand up and placed it over yours, giving it a quick squeeze before you pulled your hand away. 

He nodded and smiled before you ruffled his hair saying, “come on it's almost breakfast.” You turned and walked out the door, hearing him scoff and fix his hair then follow you to the dining hall. 

~

“Can you guys keep a secret?” you heard Sasha say, turning away from your work to look at her. She had her hand in her jacket, as if she was hiding something. Walking over to her, along with a couple others from the regiment, she slowly took her hand out to reveal a roll of meat before saying, “I took some meat from the officers’ food storage.”

She had that hungry look on her face, just as she did any other time someone talked about food. You heard gasps from everyone around before Eren said, “Sasha! They can throw your ass in the clink for that!” Others started to chime in asking, “Seriously what were you thinking?” 

“It's fine guys, I'm willing to share,” she stated before going off mumbling and daydreaming about all the things she could cook with it. Out of nowhere, people started agreeing with her, saying that they wanted in. She hid the meat in a box and we all continued cleaning the cannons on the walls. 

You and Eren stood next to each other, looking at the city below from the top of the wall. We both turned to each other before nodding your heads and grabbing the keys around your necks. Symbolizing the promise that you had made to one another. You turned back to the city and watched all the normal people go about their normal lives. 

They all lived in peace knowing that they were safe from the horrors that lied just beyond the walls. All of them praying to whatever they believed in, hoping that they would never experience what the Shiganshina District did five years ago, everyone did.

~

*Crash* 

It was such a familiar sound, one that played through your head for months after the incident. You felt your eyes widen and stomach clench already knowing what would be behind you when you turned around. 

You looked at Eren, his eyes already wide and jaw clenched at the same shadow grew over you slowly just as it did all those years ago. Turning around you saw the beast that destroyed your home. 

_ It sounded as if lighting had struck the earth. I see a tall, dark shadow grow over me, completely blocking out the sun.  _

_ Turning around, I saw him. Small, sunken-in eyes and no skin, just exposed muscles. It was as if he was looking right at me. His start burning a hole straight through my soul. Steam surrounded him and, for a second, I thought I could feel the heat of its wrath from where I was standing.  _

_ Another giant crash, then what seemed like thousands of rocks and other debris from the wall came crashing down on your town. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people were crushed just from the rubble. Then… _

_ Then the titans came. There weren't hundreds or thousands of them, barely 50 came through the wall at first. And they weren't running, just walking. They didn’t have to run to be able to catch us, they didn’t have to worry about going hungry if they didn’t get anyone either. Yet, the initiative they took to catch us was terrifying.  _

_ I felt my heart drop as Eren ran off in the direction of our house, which was also the direction the titans were coming from. Before I could think, Mikasa and I were running after him.  _

_ We should have seen our house when we turned the corner of our street, but instead it was just a giant piece of wreckage. “Mom!” The words escaped my throat before I could even think as I ran faster than I thought I could to the remains of my house. _

_ … everything after that was a blur, I can only make out bits and pieces, but the one moment I will never forget… it was burned into my mind, it was the only thing I saw when I closed my eyes for months after the attack…  _

_ Hannes threw Eren and I over his shoulder, somehow holding onto Mikasa as well. The earth shook from the weight of the titans' steps as they got closer and closer to our home.  _

_ “Mom! No, wait, let go!” Eren and I kicked and screamed, trying to get free and save our mom, but Hannes just kept running.  _

_ When the titan finally reached our house, it looked down at our mother with its horrible face that was stuck in some kind of sick smile. Grabbing her, it lifted her out of the rubble, as if she weighed no more than a feather.  _

_ I watched as she screamed and hit the titan with all of her remaining strength. One of the last things I saw was the beast taking her into its mouth and breaking her body in half with the force of its jaw.  _

_ Blood spewed through the air, like rose petals spreading everywhere. It was like some kind of twisted joke. Her favorite flowers were roses…  _

_ I looked over at Eren, who still had his eyes glued to the titan. I blinked hard, trying and failing to get rid of the tears that had started flowing down my face, before looking back at the titan licking its hands while finishing her off… that was the last time I saw her.  _

~

It’s just like that day… steam, heat, darkness, and death. The giant titan with its teeth bared and red muscled body was right in front of you again, and you couldn’t do anything about it. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts by the sudden shaking of the wall and mass of burning hot steam directed at you. Before you knew it, you were falling. Your clothes flapping as you fell through the air. 

“Y/N!” you heard Eren scream for you as you fell farther and farther down. You knew that he couldn’t handle the loss of anyone else, so you just prayed to some unseen force that somehow you would get out of this alive. 

As if God, or whatever was listening, actually heard your prayers, Marco caught you. You held on as tight as you could as he tried to maneuver the ODM gear with the added weight. 

Getting to a nearby rooftop, you let go of him, allowing him to adjust the gear before he signaled for you to get on his back before zipping off to the armory nearby. 

He waited for you to put on your gear, both of you too shocked to say anything. When you finished suiting up, you both walked over to the open gate. You looked at each other with a hopeful longing for the two of you to get out of this alive. Not caring if anyone saw, he pulled you into a kiss before letting go and giving you one last look before zooming off as you did the same. 

_ Please, stay alive, Eren…Mikasa...Armin...Marco… everyone stay alive.  _


End file.
